Beavis and Butthead meet Chico and Guapo
by Champster
Summary: Principal McVicker manage to send Beavis and Butthead to New York only for their stupidity to catch the eyes of Chico and Guapo.


**Disclaimer:**_ Beavis and Butt-head and The Adventures of Chico and Guapo are owned by MTV_

At a high school, known as Highland High, located in Texas, two students named Beavis and Butt-head sit in Principal McVicker's office. Nervously shaking as usual, McVicker takes a drink before discussing what they're here for. Coach Buzzcut is also present as well.

"Uuh…Beavis and Butt-head" said McVicker. "This is all to show our appreciation for what you've done for this school."

"Really?" asked Butt-head. "Uhh…what did we do?"

McVicker continued. "And by doing that, we've decided to send you two on a special field trip."

"Whoa!" Butt-head said in excitement. "Cool!"

"Yeah!" Beavis said. "Field trips rule!"

"You two will go on a field trip to New York." McVicker said. "It's where many famous people go for music and movies."

"Yes!" Beavis and Butt-head both said and they both do their signature "da-dah-da", an imitation of performing music. McVicker is equally excited, however. As the two manage to humiliate him for years, he believes that sending them to New York, where many crimes are committed, will result in someone murdering the two.

"Yeah. We're all glad for the both of you too." McVicker said, following with a confident yet stuttering laugh.

"Don't neither of you comeback until you've had yourselves some fun! Understand?!" Buzzcut yelled.

"Whatever you say, dude." Butt-head replied.

Meanwhile, in Manhattan, in a recording studio known as Angelo Productions, two Puerto Rican janitors, known as Chico and Guapo, discuss things as normally. Chico is doing his job while Guapo is just sitting reading a newspaper.

"What? That's stupid! Nobody is gonna do a commercial for no Sesame Street play!" says a disgusted Guapo.

"I think you should be in that commercial." said Chico. "That's the only time you'll ever get some money."

"I'm an unknown talent. I just need the right job and I'll be famous." explained Guapo.

"Yeah, like teaching people how to get enlarged man-breasts just like you." Chico said.

"And what are you gonna do, skinny bones?" asked Guapo. "Turn invisible? All you need to do is go anorexic and you're already there."

" I'd rather be skinny than to be a fatass like you. That's why you never get any ladies." Chico responded.

"Except for your grandma." Guapo replied. Chico gets angry at the comment.

"Hey, don't talk about my grandma! I told you about that"

"I can't help it. I do her every night, it's hard for me to forget about it." Guapo starts laughing.

Chico raises his mop to hit him. "That's it, man! I'm gonna kick yo ass!" Guapo halts him.

"Wait! Hold up! I think I got it!" Guapo said in excitement. "America's Craziest Home Videos. This is perfect!"

"Yeah! That's the perfect job for you; be a dummy to get some money."

"Either way, I'll get 1,000$." Guapo shows Chico the page mentioning the said prize money.

"What!?" Chico said with wide eyes. "1,000$ for a dumb show like that?"

"Yeah. This is perfect. We'll be rich and famous. This is how we'll get our start for our band Genius."

"I don't know Guapo. I'm not crazy and I ain't gonna act crazy just to get some money."

"Oh come 'on, Chico. Steve-O would do it."

While the conversation is going on, their boss Mr. Angelo barges in on them. Guapo quickly throws away the newspaper and grabs his mop.

"I thought I told you two lazy animals to clean out that closet. It's full of roaches." Angelo said angrily.

" Umm, you didn't say that Mr. Angelo." Chico said.

"Shut up! There's no excuse. As a janitor, you should always clean things without an excuse. That means I don't want to hear an excuses from either you two idiots! Now clean it out or else you're fired!" He then leaves the two. Chico looks at Guapo angrily.

"I thought you said he wouldn't look in there."

Guapo just shrugs.

_Two days later._

_In Highland, Beavis and Butt-head are driven to the airport. When they arrive, they see a group of two attractive girls sitting in two of four seats._

"Hey Beavis," Butt-head said "let's like sit over there."

"Okay, cool." Beavis said in agreement.

They sit in the other two empty seats, one next to each girl.

"Hey baby." Butt-head said. "Wanna like make out?" Beavis says the same thing to the girl he's sitting next to.

"Go away, loser!" the girl said to Butt-head. Beavis is amused and starts laughing.

"Shut up, fart-knocker." Butt-head said. He then turned back to the girl. "Uuh…maybe you'd like to reconsider."

"Actually, I'm afraid not." replied the girl.

At that point, two taller boys showed up, each looking angrily at Beavis and Butt-head.

"Hey, you're in my seat!" one of them said to Butt-head. "Get up!"

"No way! We were here first, ass-wipe." said Butt-head.

"Okay, fine! You two chumps can have it your way!"

The boys then beat up the duo, one of them saying "Stay away from my girl!"

"That really sucked, Butt-head." said Beavis.

"Yeah. Lets go sit somewhere where no butt-knockers steal our seats again." Butt-head said.

"Okay."

_Later while they're in the airplane_

"Hey, Butt-head" Beavis said. "I almost scored with that chick. She looked like she wanted me."

"Beavis," Butt-head said, looking at Beavis. "there's no chick in the world likes a butt-monkey like you."

"Shut-up, Butt-head! That chick wanted me. I could see it"

"Yeah, right. She probably was, like, jealous of that chick I was talking to."

"No way! She never even looked at you, bunghole!" Butt-head slaps Beavis.

"Shut-up, Beavis. That chick didn't even talk to you."

When they finally arrive at Manhattan, New York, they immediately go looking for a place that sales nachos. They use what little money have before go wondering around the town.

"Uuh…where are we suppose to go?" asked Butt-head.

"I don't know, Butt-head. This kinda sucks." said Beavis.

They walk and see a construction worker who is standing on the side of a building, which happens to be Angelo Productions. The worker gets hit in the head by a falling water-balloon. He turns around in anger, looking at the window, where the balloon fell from.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong you two?!" the worker said, angrily. "I'll come up there and kick your asses!"

Beavis and Butt-head are amused at this. "Whoa!" said Butt-head with a wide look on his face. "That was cool!"

"Yeah!" said Beavis in agreement. "Kick-ass!"

"Yeah. Let's go see what this place is. This place looks pretty cool."

"Okay."

They run in front of the building to see what's the name of it. Butt-head attempts to read it but fails.

"Ang…low…Proo…duck…tian" Butt-head gives up. "Damnit! I wish these places did have all these dumb names."

"Yeah." said Beavis. "These names suck!"

_Cuts into Angelo Productions, where Chico and Guapo are in the kitchen, talking as usual._

"You know, why don't you hit it with Sophie, Chico? I'd do it everyday if I was you." Guapo said.

"Nah, I can't do that. I'll get fired. My grandma would kill me if I get fired". Chico said.

"So what?" Guapo said. "Just say that she was making advances towards you so much that you had no choice." Guapo laughed a little after the advice.

"That's stupid! She's a girl. Ain't nobody gonna believe that."

"You should watch me when I hit on Concepcion. HA! I got no worries about that."

"That's because Mr. Angelo never be around and she never tells him." They hear loud noises coming from the studio area. The sound is that of an imitation of the song "Breaking the Law!"

"Damn! What's up the cable?" Guapo said, with a frowned look on his face. "Why don't Mr. Angelo just mute the TV if there's nothing but static?"

"Wait, I think it's coming from where Hank and Cezar are at." Chico said.

"I thought yo' cousin Cezar could take care of a problem like that."

They head to the area where Hank and Cezar are. They then realize what the sound was; it was Beavis and Butt-head, imitating the song Breaking the Law in their signature way.

"I wike breaking the law." Cezar says. He then changes the tone of their "singing", matching it to play the actual song "Breaking the Law".

"Oh I remember. That's where I heard that song. Child, it's been so long, I can't even remember what I use to listen to." Hank said, sitting down looking at Cezar. When he notices Chico and Guapo are there, however, he quickly moves Cezar out of the way, in which the music turns off.

" I'm toward of you two sneaking into my studio! Y'all cannot do that to a musical genius."

"You're a liar. We already know Cezar does all the work." Guapo said.

"What you said? Oh no, you didn't go there, booga! You _didn't_ go there!" Hank said, with his on his hip. "What hell you two doing here anyway?"

"We heard all that noise in the kitchen, so we came to check on it." Chico said.

"Yeah, we thought somebody was dying or something was wrong with the cable." Guapo.

"Damn it!" Butt-head said. "That music was cool! Hey cut it back on!"

"Yeah! This sucks! Turn it back on, butt-wipe!" Beavis screamed.

"Oh, that was probably Beavis and Butt-head you two heard." Hank said, laughing. "They can't sing or play music but they're so stupid, they made me laugh. They remind me of you two."

"Beavis and Butt-head?" Guapo said, with a frown. "What kind of name of those?"

"Yeah, is that they real name or the name of their band?" Chico said.

"Child, that's they real name. I asked them the same question and that's the response I got." Hank said. He looks back at Beavis and Butt-head and then back at Chico and Guapo. "I think I should introduce you two to these numbskulls." Chico, Guapo, and Hank go inside the studio.

"Boys, I'd like you two to meet Angelo Productions laziest workers." Hank says.

"I'm Chico Bustello."

"And I'm Guapo Martinez and I ain't lazy. I got way more talent than Chico's skinny ass. And he's virgin." Guapo said, laughing.

"Shut up, fat-ass. You never got any yourself." Chico said, angrily.

"You two never scored? What a bunch of dorks." Butt-head said.

"Hey, I like to see you pull some girls yourself, ugly." Guapo said. "After all, it's only a miracle a guy with his gums showing can get a girl."

"Uhh…my gums don't show, dumbass."

"Actually, I think they do, Butt-head. You've always looked like that." said Beavis. Butt-head slaps him.

"Shut-up Beavis."

Chico and Guapo laugh at the duo. "Okay, I'll tell you what." says Guapo. "I'll pay you 100$ if you can pick up on Concepcion."

"Uhh…who?" Butt-head said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh boy. Here we go again. And I'm NOT sticking around for this." says Hank.

All four head for the reception area where Concepcion is at, filing her fingernails, although they hide behind the wall so that she doesn't see them.

"Wow!" Beavis said, with wide eyes. "Look at that chick's boobs!". Butt-head, also with wide eyes is speechless.

"Yeah, and she also got a big butt." says Guapo. "Think J-Lo's but kind of bigger."

"Beavis," Butt-head said. "this is the coolest place we've ever been."

"Yeah." Beavis said, still with excitement. "This rules. We're gonna score."

"Well what are you two waiting on!?" Chico said, impatiently. "It's either now or never!" Butt-head goes first.

"I'll show you a how a real man can do this." he says. He walks up to Concepcion, who looks at Butt-head in an uninteresting way. "Uhh…hey baby. Ever been with a man like me?" Chico and Guapo laugh almost uncontrollably.

Butt-head tries reaching for her breasts but she slaps him to the flow and gets up out of her seat. "You're way too young for me and if you ever try reaching for this," she slaps her butt, "you'll get an even worse slap." Chico and Guapo laugh at the whole thing.

"That was cool." Butt-head said, getting up.

"It's my turn. Cool." Beavis said. He then walks up to Concepcion before she can sit down. "Hey baby." He then tries the same thing as Butt-head and receives the same result.

"I do not have time to waste with boys and until you two learn how to treat a lady, you stay away from me or you're getting another slap, you understand!?" She sees Chico and Guapo coming in the area. "Chico Bustello, Guapo Martinez, what the hell are you doing here? Are you two trying to make a video or something?"

"Nah, we ain't making a video. We weren't doing anything…" suddenly, an idea popped up in Guapo's head, with the sound of a cash register in his mind. "Wait, I got an idea" he whispers to Chico. "I know a way we can get money."

"Really? How's that?"

In Mr. Angelo's office, Guapo holds a camera with in front of Beavis and Butt-head. Chico is just standing next to him.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Chico said.

"Trust me, we're gonna get a lot for money off these two jackasses." said a very confident Guapo.

"Uhh…this sucks." Butt-head said. "There's nothing to do here."

After Beavis picks his nose, he looks behind. "Hey Butt-head, look! TV!"

"Cool! And I thought this place was gonna suck." said Butt-head. They turn on the TV, surfing through channels. They come across a show called "Smackfight".

"Wow! Check it out. Those chicks rule."

"Yeah. They know how to smack it. How come we never see this on our TV?"

"HEY! You two ain't suppose to be watching TV! That's for the boss!" Chico said but he's obviously ignored. Then he whispers to Guapo "I think we should take this somewhere else."

They're then shown in the kitchen where Chico and Guapo hang out the most. Guapo still holds the camera, although by now, Beavis and Butt-head are bored again.

"Yeah, even better. We should have been here in the first place. No TV, no nothing." Guapo said.

"This sucks!" Butt-head said with a bored look on his face. "There's no TV in here."

"Yeah." Beavis said angrily. "Where's the damn TV?! I want to go back in the other room! This room sucks!"

Just as Guapo is about to turn back on the camera, Cezar shows up with a box full of Pepsis, saying "Pizza coming." As he sit's the cokes on the table, Butt-head soon got an excited look.

"Wow!" said Butt-head. "Pizza rule!"

"Nice! Yeah. I like that." said Guapo as he gives the camera to Chico. However, Chico drops the camera and jumps in front of Guapo to hold him back from the cokes.

"Wait! Get away from that, fat boy. You can't drink anything until the pizza gets here." Chico said while trying to hold off Guapo.

"Damn! Get outta my way, dawg!" Guapo said, struggling. "I work like a slave. I deserve a drink!"

While the two are fighting, Beavis walks up to the cokes and starts drinking them. He drinks them so fast while getting a seizure, shaking his head left and right.

"You butt-munch! Leave me some!" said Butt-head. He attempts to take some but Beavis quickly swaps them away. "Whoa! Uhh…settle down Beavis!"

At this point, Chico and Guapo stop fighting and are just now noticing what's happening. Chico quickly runs up to the table, discovering that all of the Pepsis are indeed gone.

"What the hell…?!" said a shocked, yet angry Chico. "Man, what the hell you did to my Pepsis?! You drunk'em all up! They were suppose to be for us! How can you do something like that, man!? That's against the laws of nature!"

Beavis continuously swings his head very fast. Chico then becomes confuse about this. Guapo, on the other hand, quickly grabs the camera to catch the action.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" says Guapo.

In the reception area, Hank is busy talking to Concepcion.

"Usually, when I talk to a man, I don't really let him have it his way. I say 'look, I don't know you because you could be cheating for all I know so you better get to learning about me first and I'll do the same." Both Hank and Concepcion hear a loud voice from the kitchen.

"I am Cornholio! I need TP for my bunghole!" said the voice.

"What the hell are them boys doing?!" Hank said. "Are they outta they damn minds?!"

"Whatever it is, I want nothing to do with those horse turds." said Concepcion.

"Hold up a minute. I really gotta go see this, child." Hank leaves the room while saying "Damn! Why can't I have a good peaceful moment?"

Next, we see Beavis in the control room. The back of his shirt is now over his head and his arms are up. He now refers to himself as "Cornholio." Guapo still has the camera on him and is very pleased with the bizarre action of Beavis's alter ego. Chico looks on, still angry about the incident with the Pepsis. Butt-head, Hank and Cezar all look in amusement, with neither of the latter two bothering with the control sounds.

""Would you like to see my bunghole? I will show you my bunghole...I have no bunghole!" Cornholio sings and uses many of his Cornholio rants.

"Ha ha! We rich, Chico! I can see it! They should double the money when they see this for sho'. We gonna have a big load of money off this." says Guapo, who's got a closer view.

"You said 'load'." Butt-head said, laughing.

"So? What else did you think I said?" Guapo said. Butt-head continues to laugh. "What's so funny? Is that word too hard for you to understand or something?"

"You said 'hard'." Butt-head continues to laugh again. Chico and Hank slightly laugh, as if to understand the joke.

"Hey, what the hell you two laughing at? What's so funny?" Guapo said.

"Nothing, Guapo, just go on ahead with your business." Hank said while still laughing.

Guapo just shakes his head and looks back at Cornholio. About ten minutes later, Chico and Hank are asleep, Butt-head and Guapo are still awake, and Beavis is back to normal, though exhausted and completely unaware of what happened in his Cornholio state. He then walks out of the control room to where Butt-head is standing.

"Hey, Beavis. That kicked ass." said Butt-head.

"Really? Cool." Beavis replied, although he really has no idea what Butt-head was talking about.

"Hey man, c'mon!" Guapo said. "Don't stop, keep going! We gotta plenty of…" he doesn't finish his sentence because he can hear the voice of Mr. Angelo as well as a familiar female voice. Guapo quickly hides the camera and attempts to wake up Chico.

"Chico, wake up! Hurry! Here come Mr. Angelo!" He then runs to a corner to look like he's cleaning since he's empty handed. Chico wakes up, rubbing his eyes.

"What…? What's going on?" Chico said with a very sleepy voice. As soon as he sees Mr. Angelo, Chico quickly does the same as Guapo, except he's on the opposite corner where the sound room door is. Angelo shows up with his daughter, Sophie.

"Boys? I'm bringing my daughter Sophie here to learn some more lessons from Hank."

"YES!" says an excited Chico. Chico and Guapo run next to Beavis and Butt-head. Chico has a happy look on his face since he secretly likes Sophie. Guapo has a cocky look on his face, since he always thought Sophie was too good for Chico.

"Oh you two," said Angelo, referring to Beavis and Butt-head. "you're still here, huh? I guess my recording studio is not that bad after all, eh?" The two obviously didn't pay attention to him because they're more focused on Sophie. Both of them are constantly snickering with wide eyes while looking at her.

In a low and calm voice, Butt-head says "Come to Butt-head." Chico and Guapo look at them as though they're crazy.

"Hey, what's the deal with Hank?" asked Angelo. "Hard work as usual? I can understand that. Well when he wakes up, don't forget to…"

"I know, dad. I know." says Sophie. "I won't forget."

About an hour later, Beavis, Butt-head, Chico, and Guapo are all watching TV in Mr. Angelo's office. Guapo is no longer recording the duo since he's convinced that he's got everything he's needed. They are seen watching something showing two males smoking.

"Nice, I like that." Guapo said. "Getting high."

"Yeah, maybe you should learn how to smoke like them." Chico said.

"I'm an experienced smoker. I don't need to be taught how to smoke. I've been smoking since I was 2."

"You got that from 'Friday'." They both started laughing before Chico changes the channel, which turns to a video showing Carmen Electra.

"Wow!" said Butt-head. "Hey Beavis, that's that same chick we saw in that music video a long time ago!"

"Yeah, cool! She rocks!" Beavis said. "She should be in a porn video or something."

"Nah, she's already fine as hell." Guapo said in disagreement. "Just need to hand over them digits to me."

"She wouldn't hand over no digits to you. She'd probably like me, though." Chico said.

"Shut up. You're a virgin. No girl is gonna like you."

"I ain't no virgin."

"Yes, you are."

Chico changes the channel, much to Beavi and Butt-head's dismay but calm down when they video of Snoop Dog.

"SNOOP!" Guapo said with exciting. "Now that's a real player there. You can learn from him, Chico."

"Yeah, because you know, like, me and Snoop use to go way back." said Beavis. "I'm a G, you know? Yeaaah!"

"Uhh, I really hate to say this but…you ain't no G, especially if you still listen to Metallica." said Guapo.

"Yeah, Beavis. You're too much of a dork to be a G." said Butt-head.

"Shut-up, Butt-head!" Beavis said in anger. "I use to kick it with Nate and Warren G and Dre…"

"Man, you never kicked it with none of them! I bet you just sat at home and just watch rock videos all your life." Chico said.

"Shut-up, Cheetoh! Umm…you're a virgin!" Guapo laughs at the comment.

"That's Chico! And I ain't no virgin!" Chico responded angrily.

"Uhhh…look who's talking Beavis?" Butt-head said, snickering. "You never scored in your life."

"Shut-up, Butt-head!" Beavis said in a threatening way.

In the middle of the argument, Sophie appears at the doorway of the office, having taken a break from her music lessons.

"Uhhh…hey baby." says Butt-head. Beavis repeats the same thing. Chico and Guapo quietly mocks the duo.

"Hi Chico. Hi guys." Sophie said. "What is all the commotion going on?"

"Nothing." Guapo answered. "We just trying to show these two that they ain't from the streets."

Sophie laughs. "You boys are absolutely crazy." She looks at the TV for a moment. "Oh I bet that's how the argument started huh?" she says, pointing at the screen.

"Trust me, Sophie." said Guapo. "You wouldn't believe the crazy stuff they were saying."

"Well, you four better hurry and get out of here. Dad could be back any minute." Sophie says, while leaving.

"Damn, you right! He's been gone for like an hour, hasn't he?" Chico said, looking at the clock.

"Hey Beavis, I bet I can get her before you can." said Butt-head.

"No way, Butt-head. She likes me. I'm gonna get her first." said Beavis.

"Beavis, you dumb-ass! That chick was looking at _me_! I'm the one who's gonna score with that chick."

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." said Guapo. "Chico would kick yo' ass."

"What are you talking about, Guapo!?" said Chico. "There ain't nothing between me and Sophie!"

"Man, you're so stupid, it's pitiful!" said a disappointed Guapo. "How can you deny a fine ass girl like Sophie? I outta _LET_ them two pull her!"

"Yeah, he's too much of a dork. She wouldn't like him. He never scored." Butt-head said.

"Shut-up, you butt-burglar!" Chico said in anger.

A few minutes later, back in the control room, Beavis and Butt-head begin their try at "pulling" Sophie. Chico and Guapo, along with Hank and Cezar, are watching in amusement. Butt-head walks up to Sophie with Beavis following.

"Uhhh…hey baby" Butt-head said, in his usual way. He then puts his hand on her shoulder. "Wanna, like make-out or something?"

Chico, Guapo and Hank in are laughing almost uncontrollably, while Cezar plays with his doll, "Shrek". Beavis walks to the other side of Sophie. "Yeah, wanna like do it?" Beavis slightly mumbled.

"Beavis, this is my chick!" Butt-head said. "Go get your own!"

Sophie removes Butt-head's hand from her shoulder. "I don't think so, you guys."

"Really? Maybe you'd like to reconsider." Butt-head said.

"No thank you!" Sophie walks off, into the reception area. Beavis and Butt-head follows her. Chico, Guapo, and Hank all follow, while Cezar stays, still playing with his doll.

"Why are you two following me!?" Sophie said in anger. "Don't you get it!? I'm already interested in somebody else!" Guapo points to Chico, while Chico looks at Guapo with a smirk.

"See, Butt-head? I told you!" Beavis said with excitement. "That chick likes me! She's interested in me!" Concepcion, who is still sitting her seat, rolls her eyes at the comments.

Butt-head slaps Beavis. "Butt-hole! She doesn't like you!" Beavis, out of anger, picks up Butt-head by the waist but they both fall down, with Butt-head punching Beavis. Chico, Guapo, and Hank are all laughing. Even Concepcion is slightly laughs.

When the duo notices that Sophie is also laughing, they think it's something else when it's really at their idiocy. "Whoa!" Butt-head said with wide eyes, while slowly. "I think that chick's laughing!"

"Yeah! Cool! That means she must want some!" Beavis said, still with excitement.

"Yeah. I'm ready for it. Come to Butt-head."

At that point Mr. Angelo walks in at the doorway. Chico and Guapo quickly start mopping, since they have it with them this time.

"Oh hello, gentlemen." said Mr. Angelo. "Well I see you met my daughter Sophie. Yeah, this beauty here sure has a lot of talent in her. She'll be the biggest star in the near future."

"Uhhh…Mr. Angelo sir," Butt-head interrupted. "may I kindly ask in your honor that I take your daughter out tonight?"

"What?" Angelo said with very suspicious look on his face.

"Yeah! We're gonna score! Yeah, that's what we're gonna do!" said an excited Beavis. This caused everybody in the room to look in horror for a second.

"Damn!" Chico whispered, covering his eyes.

"Uh-oh!" Guapo said. "They shouldn't have done that." Guapo continues to mop while humming, trying to mind his own business.

"Oh boy, I have to see this." Hank said excitedly.

"Here we go again." Concepcion said, filing her fingernails again.

"Oh so, you're attracted to my daughter, eh?" Angelo said, with a seemingly calm voice. "Then I guess that means you don't mind me beating you with these…" he quickly takes out his nunchucks and starts beating the duo senselessly. "You young disrespectful punks!"

"Dad, stop! It's not that serious!" Sophie yelled but her words doesn't stop him. Loud beatings and different "ouches", as well as Angelo's fussing, can be heard with nobody attempting to stop him.

The next day, Beavis and Butt-head are finally taken back to the airport. Their injuries caused them to leave much later than they should have.

"Ouch!" Beavis said, touching the bandaged spot on his head. "This sucks! My head still hurts!"

"Yeah!" Butt-head said. "But we almost scored with that chick." Butt-head said, looking at Beavis. "She sure wanted us. And when McDicker sends us back, we need to find a better way to score with that chick again."

"Yeah. New York rule." Beavis said as they got in the airplane. The airplane flies off shortly afterwards.

However, back at Angelo Productions in the bathroom area, where Chico and Guapo are mopping.

"Did you submit the video?" Chico asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't get everything I wanted!" Guapo said. "Darn thing cut off when yo' skinny ass dropped it in the kitchen!"

"What, are you stupid?! Don't blame it all on me! You screwed it all up because you didn't turn it on!"

"No, I never cut the camera off! You know that!"

"Yeah, you always blaming it on somebody! If only you hadn't tried to drink the Pepsis, we'd be rich by now!" The two argue back and forth.

The End.


End file.
